dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Final 10 Tribal Council - Bhutan
Welcome to the final ten tribal council, and congratulations on immunity, Andrew and Natalie. Votes are due by 5:30 PM EST to danandaishia@gmail.com. The tribal council questions are highly recommended but not mandatory, and there is a chance we will ask follow-up questions to you. To All: With us being more than halfway through the game, how has your strategy shifted from the pre-merge and early merge to now, if at all? Ale'Tia: With these last two votes, it seems like there is either a supermajority or no clear alliances yet. What really is the general alliance structure? Are the lines still muddled after two votes? Andrew: What's going through your head now that you have your first immunity? Does it make you feel more likely to take risks this tribal since nothing can immediately backfire on you? Britney: It seems like every single time I see you, you're getting votes, which seems to signal that you're on the outs. Is that correct, or do you believe you're in control of the vote? How have you been able to survive being targeted for so long? Jenni: The first Brawn was voted out at the last tribal council even though there was a majority. Does that signal that the Brawn tribe is crumbling apart, or was there never an alliance based on tribal lines to begin with? Harry: At this late phase in the game, and with such cutthroat immunity challenges, the fact that you were eliminated to early on in the challenge must make you paranoid. What effect has paranoia had on your game or the game as a whole so far? Joey: You've received a vote at the majority of the tribal councils in which you were immune; if you had to bet, do you think you'll be receiving votes tonight? How confident, on a scale from 1-10, are you that you'll be on the right side of the numbers? Natalie: You've won immunity and are now guaranteed to have made it to the final nine without a single vote - what's the secret to staying off the chopping block for so long? Rhodanna: With so many people still alive, what is most important to have in an ally? Trust, an idol, connections, or something else? Rosalyna: Last tribal's vote was clearly a blindside and a game changing move. How has it affected the game, and do you like the position you're in after it was over? Zepher: Is there a general consensus on who the targets for tonight? Are you bold enough to name who either is in trouble or thinks they're in trouble? A hidden immunity idol WAS played, By Jennifer for... Jennifer. Any votes for Jennifer will not count tonight at tribal council. Jeff Probst I will now read the votes.. ...Genie-fer (Jenni) DOES NOT COUNT Jenni... DOES NOT COUNT.. Jenni.... DOES NOT COUNT.. Jenni (867-5309).... DOES NOT COUNT 0 votes so far... Britney.... Rhodanna.... Joey.... ..Rhodanna.. ...Rhodanna... 11th person voted out of Survivor: Bhutan, and the 2nd jury member..... Rhodanna Below is Filler, do not read into it Rhodanna covers her mouth as "#blindside" appears in the bottom-hand corner. Everyone is completely shocked, and nobody says a word. Rhodanna clenches her torch, as it is snuffed, she looks back to her fellow castaways. In the air is anger, sadness, and to some, relief. Category:Blog posts